


hrt time

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drabble, Fluff, HRT, Injections, M/M, PJO, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Trans Percy Jackson, Trans Will Solace, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He let out another groan before turning it off. Everything else could wait, he didn’t know why he had even set the alarm in the first place.At least until he was woken up by Will Solace entering his cabin and literally pulled the warm sheets away from him. Percy gave him a look of dislike as he tried to turn around, away from his sudden tormentor/wake up call.“What did you do that for?”“Because you’re an hour late to your appointment with me.”
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	hrt time

When the alarm clock rang, Percy had only groaned as he pressed the snooze button and turned around in his bed, face towards the wall of his cabin. The warmth of his heavy blanket was the best and soon his tired eyes were closed and he was just at the edge of falling back asleep the alarm rang again.

He let out another groan before turning it off. Everything else could wait, he didn’t know why he had even set the alarm in the first place.

At least until he was woken up by Will Solace entering his cabin and literally pulled the warm sheets away from him. Percy gave him a look of dislike as he tried to turn around, away from his sudden tormentor/wake up call.

“What did you do that for?”

“Because you’re an hour late to your appointment with me.”

At that, Percy shot up from his bed.

“Fuck, damn it.” he said with a panic in his voice. “Do you still have time?”

“Yep, I brought everything with me.” Will answered and opened his bag and revealed a needle, some antiseptic wipes and a bottle of testosterone. Percy had been on T for a year and a half, but he still had a hard time doing his injections by himself, so Will being in charge of the infirmary was the one that did it. And for an easier time on the camp schedule all campers on HRT injections got their shots on Wednesdays, Will himself included. “You’re last like always, thankfully the kid from the Athena cabin is always an early bird, we should probably make you switch appointments with them since you’re always late.”

“Yeah, probably. Sleep is just so good.”

“That it might be, but you need to actually come to the infirmary. I can’t keep giving you special in cabin appointments just because you’re my boyfriend, it can be seen as favoritism and that’s against the oath. Even if it’s me just making sure you don’t miss your shots.”

“You haven’t even taken the oath, you’re working in a camp infirmary, not a hospital.”

“Not the point. Now pull up your shorts so I can sterilize the injection site.”

  
“Ugh, I can’t believe you’re in charge of all HRT here, including  _ stabbing yourself _ .”

“Says the fighter.”

“You know that’s a completely different thing. Needles are scary, swords are not.”

Will rolled his eyes.


End file.
